mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle (z wł. adagio ''- powoli, z ang. ''dazzle - olśnić, oślepiać)' '— syrena, główna antagonistka w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Stoi na czele zespołu Dazzlings, do którego należą też Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze. Nosi rubinowy amulet, którym pobiera energię magiczną od innych oraz dzięki któremu może się poszczycić swym urzekającym głosem. Powraca w drugim sezonie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 2) gdzie wraz z Sonatą i Arią śpiewa piosenkę na festiwalu. Historia Więcej informacji w artykule Dazzlings Wiele lat temu Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze były syrenami w Equestrii. Swoim pięknym śpiewem mogły kontrolować umysły kucyków, ale energię do tego musiały czerpać z negatywnych emocji. Dlatego właśnie wykorzystywały swoje zdolności do skłócania wszystkich ze sobą. Z czasem ich moc stawała się coraz silniejsza i stały się potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla całej Equestrii. Aby do tego nie dopuścić, wielki czarodziej, zwany Star Swirlem Brodatym, wygnał je do innego świata, gdzie miały stracić swą moc na zawsze. Tym światem okazał się świat ludzi. Ten sam, do którego niegdyś uciekła Sunset Shimmer. Trzy syreny nadal wykorzystywały swoje dotychczasowe metody zdobywania mocy, ale nie zyskiwały na tym tak dużo jak w Equestrii, ponieważ tutejsza magia była słabsza od tej z poprzedniego świata. Pewnego wieczoru ujrzały na niebie wielki tęczowy rozbłysk uwolniony przez Elementy Harmonii podczas starcia z Sunset Shimmer. Adagio dochodzi do wniosku, że to magia z Equestrii. Cała trójka wybiera się do Liceum Canterlot, aby urosnąć w siłę na tyle, żeby podbić cały świat. Swoim śpiewem hipnotyzują całą szkołę oprócz Sunset Shimmer oraz zespołu Rainbooms, czyli Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity i Fluttershy, które były chronione właśnie przez pozostałości equestriańskiej magii. Skarga u dyrekcji nic nie pomaga – ona też już została zahipnotyzowana. Dzięki magicznej księdze Sunset Shimmer, która służyła jej niegdyś do komunikacji z Księżniczką Celestią, udaje się sprowadzić Twilight Sparkle na pomoc. Do spotkania między nimi a syrenami dochodzi na przyjęciu inaugurującym bitwę zespołów. Próba uwolnienia "mocy magii przyjaźni" nie przynosi efektu, a na dodatek syreny zorientowały się, że nie uległy one ich głosom i że to właśnie w nich drzemie equestriańska magia, której poszukują. Wolne od wpływów dziewczyny dochodzą do wniosku, że będą potrzebować muzycznego kontr-zaklęcia, by wyzwolić moc magii przyjaźni. Jego przygotowania podejmuje się Twilight, ale pierwsze próby nowej piosenki są nieudane. Aby zyskać na czasie, zespół Rainbooms postanawia grać inne piosenki i awansować w eliminacjach tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, dopóki nowa piosenka nie zostanie dokończona. Z mniejszymi lub większymi trudnościami udaje im się dojść do półfinału. Występ zostaje gwałtownie przerwany przez Sunset Shimmer, która widząc jak Rainbow Dash zaczynają wyrastać kucykowe uszy i skrzydła, nie chciała dopuścić, aby zespół syren (zwany Dazzlings) zorientował się, że posiadają equestriańską magię, choć one i tak już o tym bardzo dobrze wiedziały. Mimo to, zahipnotyzowana dyrekcja i tak ogłasza, że to Rainbooms przechodzą do finału, co spotyka się z falą krytyki widowni oraz pokonanej właśnie Trixie, która w akcie zemsty więzi Rainbooms pod sceną, żeby w ramach walkoweru móc wystąpić w finale przeciwko Dazzlings. Spory w zespole Rainbooms sięgają zenitu i dochodzi do kłótni, a syreny wchłaniają upragnioną moc magiczną. Sunset Shimmer przerywa swoim nowym przyjaciółkom i tłumaczy, że nie mogą pozwolić, aby błahe sprawy zniszczyły ich przyjaźń. Niedługo potem z odsieczą przybywa Spike i DJ Pon-3, która uchroniła się od zaklęcia Dazzlings dzięki temu, że nigdy nie zdejmuje słuchawek. Między Rainbooms a Dazzlings dochodzi do magicznego pojedynku muzycznego. Dazzlings wykorzystują zgromadzoną w swoich amuletach magię do przyzwania syrenich awatarów. Z początku mają one przewagę, ale gdy do Rainbooms dołącza Sunset Shimmer, szala zwycięstwa ostatecznie przechyla się na stronę dobra. W wyniku konfrontacji zniszczeniu ulegają amulety syren. Bez nich nie mogą już dłużej ani gromadzić magii, ani hipnotyzować innych, ani nawet porządnie śpiewać. Zostają wygwizdane przez tłum i uciekają. Wygląda na to, że od teraz są trzema nieszkodliwymi dziewczynami. EG2 Adagio odpycha Sunset Shimmer.png|Adagio nie pozwala dotknąć Sunset swojego amuletu. EG RR Adagio w piosence Battle of the Bands.png|Adagio w piosence Niech będzie bitwa. Cechy thumb|290px|Adagio załamana stwierdzeniem [[Aria Blaze|Arii Blaze.]] Adagio Dazzle to przywódczyni trójki syren. To ona najlepiej z nich umie wyciągać wnioski z tego, co się dzieje oraz to ona jest autorką wszelkich planów. Jej stosunki z "podwładnymi" nie należą do idealnych. Aria Blaze w jednym przypadku chce objąć przywództwo, ale Adagio dosadniejszym tonem głosu zaznacza swoje panowanie. Nie przepada też za dziecinnym usposobieniem Sonaty Dusk, ale przynajmniej potrafi udawać miłą, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Nie znosi też kłótni Sonaty i Arii. Tak jak reszta syren, potrafi śpiewem hipnotyzować inne osoby. Do zasilenia takiej mocy, jej amulet musi wchłaniać magię pochodzącą z negatywnych emocji. Bez niego nie może nawet porządnie śpiewać. Wygląd Na co dzień thumb|left|200px|Widać cały wygląd AdagioAdagio to syrena o długich, kręconych pomarańczowych włosach z seledynowymi pasemkami i grzywką w wersji dwóch pasm okalających twarz. Ma brązową opaskę z ćwiekami w kształcie złotych kolców. Posiada ciemnoróżowe oczy i ma pomarańczowy makijaż. Jej skóra jest jasnożółta. Ma na sobie bolerko w kolorze jasnofioletowym oraz kostium w kolorze ciemnofioletowym. Nosi złoty pasek z diamentem i kolcami. Posiada też jasnofioletowe legginsy z ciemnofioletowymi trójkątami. Jej buty to ciemnofioletowe botki na brązowych obcasach ze złotymi ćwiekami w kształcie kolców i ze złotym łańcuszkiem na wysokości kostek. Podczas Bitwy Zespołów thumb|right|200px|Adagio podczas Bitwy Zespołów.Podczas Bitwy Zespołów Adagio ma na sobie sukienkę w kilku odcieniach fioletu. Główny kolor to ciemnofioletowy, a w nim skąpana jest góra (prócz rozcięcia na przodzie) i klosz sukienki (prócz rozcięcia i falban). Pozostałe elementy są jasnofioletowe, wyróżnieniem jest znany nam motyw ciemnofioletowych trójkątów, które umieszczono na froncie. We włosach nosi ciemnofioletową opaskę z ćwiekami w kształcie długich kolców. Buty Adagio to jasnofioletowe kozaki z ciemnofioletowymi trójkątami i paskiem na kostce w tym samym kolorze, na którym widzimy jej znaczek. Jako dodatki ma swój klasyczny pasek – złoty z diamentem i kolcami oraz kolczatki (brązowe ze złotymi ćwiekami) i złote bransoletki na obu nadgarstkach. Dodatkowo, po przemianie w hybrydę, ma ona jasnofioletowe skrzydełka, które znacznie różnią się od zwykłych pegazich i przypominają płetwy syren. Lalka thumb Adagio Dazzle – tak jak wiele innych postaci z Equestria Girls – posiada swoją wersję zabawki. Lalka ma strój z Bitwy Zespołów wraz z ozdobnymi skrzydełkami. W odróżnieniu od zabawek Arii Blaze i Sonaty Dusk nie posiada syreniego amuletu.W opakowaniu z zabawką jest mikrofon. Lalka posiada interaktywne funkcje: śpiewa, gdy przybije się jej piątkę. Film promocyjny frame|center|Kim jest Adagio Dazzle? Cytaty *''Energia w tym świecie nie jest taka sama, jak w Equestrii. Tutaj możemy zdobyć tylko tyle mocy.'' *sarkastycznie Serio? Tu jest tak cudownie! *wzdycha Jedno mogę powiedzieć: męczenie się tu z wami dwiema nie czyni tego ich świata ani odrobinę ''zaciśniętymi zębami ''znośniejszym. *''O tak, my już poczułyśmy, że jest coś… magicznego w tym miejscu.'' *''Musisz im wybaczyć, są tępawe.'' *sarkastycznie'' O nie! Jaka zła atmosfera! Tak jakby… jakieś ledwo wyczuwalne napięcie miało lada moment spowodować eksplozję!'' *''Kapela Rainbooms może się równie łatwo rozpaść jak każdy inny zespół. Trzeba je tylko trochę popchnąć w niewłaściwym kierunku. Mam nieodparte przeczucie, że wszyscy będą się ustawiać w kolejce, żeby im trochę pomóc.'' *chichocze Łzy? Tak szybko? To była dopiero pierwsza runda. *''Czemu? Bo tobie nie uszło? Oo, wszystko wiemy na twój temat, Sunset Shimmer. Masz kiepską reputację w Liceum Canterlot.'' *''Och tak, jesteście ze sobą tak blisko, a jednak nie wzięły cię do swojego zespołu.'' *''I pamiętajcie, najlepsze zachowamy na tę chwilę, gdy odzyskamy już pełną moc.'' *''Nasz urok będzie cię nieść.'' *sarkastycznie'' O, mamusiu, no nie wiem, czy potrafimy!'' Ciekawostki *Choć tak naprawdę nie jest kucykiem, to na pudełku z lalką jest narysowana jej kucykowa wersja. Wyróżnia się ona swoimi przezroczystymi skrzydłami. *W czwartej generacji My Little Pony (czyli w Przyjaźń to magia i w Equestria Girls łącznie) Dazzlings są antagonistami z największą liczbą zaśpiewanych piosenek. Czyni je to także trzecimi antagonistkami, które w ogóle zaśpiewały – pierwsi byli bracia Flim Flam, a druga Królowa Chrysalis. Discord także zaśpiewał wcześniej, ale nie był już wtedy oficjalnie antagonistą. *Od drugiego członu jej imienia pochodzi nazwa zespołu - Dazzlings. *Prawdziwa forma Adagio, podobnie jak i reszty syren, przypomina niektóre przedstawienia kelpie. *W muzyce określenie „adagio” oznacza, że utwór ma być grany w wolnym tempie. *W odcinku Kucyk Ciemności serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia pojawia się w formie retrospekcji pod swoją prawdziwą syrenią postacią razem z Sonatą i Arią. *W tym samym odcinku jej syrenia postać w znacznym stopniu różni się od tej przedstawionej w filmie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. *Mimo iż pochodzi ze świata kucyków, to nie znamy jeszcze jej ludzkiej odpowiedniczki, jednak może to być spowodowane tym że jest syreną a w świecie ludzi nie występują syreny i inne istoty związane z magią. Galeria Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci